The Misadventures of the Straw-Hat Twins
by MetaWolf56
Summary: What If Luffy had a twin sister? How much would one girl change a life? A lot, apparently. Monkey D. Lucy, biological twin sister of Monkey D. Luffy, is now inserted into the story, and many things change. Especially when she eats the Gum-Gum fruit... Join Luffy and Lucy as they journey through the storyline, leaving small changes here and there. Bad at summaries...
1. Luffy and Lucy

_Dear readers,_

_This is a "What if" kinda fanfiction, and so I'm just going to jump in! Also, please fav, follow, and review! The more I get, the more I'm inspired to write! I looked up the whole backstory of Luffy as a reference (English Sub) and I used that as a reference. So the lines are going to be near identical._

A woman sat in her bed, her deathbed, holding two young twins, a boy and a girl.

"Aren't they beautiful…" She said with a laugh. "I'm going to name them…Luffy and Lucy… You okay with that…Dragon?" She smiled and closed her eyes as her pulse came to a stop.

Luffy and Lucy sat in a bar, surrounded by the crew of Red-Haired Shanks, who were laughing and drinking. The twins were very similar, having the same messy black hair and large eyes. The only difference was Lucy's hair was a bit longer, that and the large piece of hair that stood on the girl's head like an antenna. Both were smiling and admiring the crew.

"Then take me with you on your next adventure, Shanks! I wanna be a pirate, too!" Luffy said, grinning.

"Yeah, me too!" Lucy cried, nodding with a near identical smile on her face. Shanks started laughing.

"How could you two kids become pirates?"

"Why not?" The two said in unison.

"Luffy, Lucy," Yasopp said, slurring his words and sounding drunk. "It's not about how good you can swim. A pirate is more than that."

"We can fight too!" Lucy exclaimed.

"My kicks are as strong as a club!"

"And my punches are like pistols!"

"Eh, really?" Shanks said, sounding bored as he stuffed food in his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?!" Luffy yelled angrily. Lucy laughed at her brother's short temper.

"Luffy and Lucy are just little kids still." Roo said.

"They're about the same age as my kid." Yasopp added.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a man!" He cried. Lucy snickered and flicked the back of her twin's head.

"I wouldn't call you a _man._" She laughed. He growled at her. She frowned. "But I wouldn't call us kids, either!"

"Don't get so angry!" Shanks said. "Here, have some juice." Luffy's face lit up and Lucy looked at Shanks expectantly, wanting juice as well.

"Ah! Thanks!" He said before taking a sip.

"See! Still a kid!" He said, slapping his hand on the table. Luffy yelled angrily at Shanks as everyone laughed.

"Don't laugh at me! What the hell! Stinky Shanks!" Lucy pulled at her brother's ear.

"Don't take it so seriously, Luffy." She said.

Suddenly, the door of the bar came flying off its hinges as a tall shadow stood in the doorway, many more behind it.

"Sorry for the interruption." The voice of the tall shadow said gruffly. Everyone stopped and looked at him except Shanks, who continued eating as if nothing was going on.

"So these are the so-called pirates. They look like idiots." The man said as he walked in, making sure to step on the door. He walked up to the counter, causing Shanks to move out of the way a little.

"Welcome!" Makino greeted. Luffy and Lucy stared at the scene unfolding.

"Were bandits," The man introduced. "We're not here to destroy your bar. We need ten barrels of sake."

"I'm sorry, but were out of sake at the moment." Makino said apologetically.

"Hmm, that's strange." The bandit offered. "The pirates are drinking something… is it water?"

"All the sake we have is out there." Makino said, keeping up her smile.

"That's not good." Shanks said. "We drank everything. Sorry." He held up a bottle.

"If you want, you can have this. I haven't even opened it yet."

The bandit started to reach for it, but drew back his fist and smashed the bottle over Shanks. Makino gasped.

"I'm a wanted man. I'm worth 8 million Belli." The bandit said, smiling. "One bottle won't be nearly enough. Don't take me so lightly."

Shanks groaned. "Now the floor's all wet." He complained. "Sorry about that, Makino. Do you have a mop?" He knelt down and started picking up the shattered remains of the bottle.

"I-I'll take care of it." She said, rushing over to him. The bandit drew his sword and slashed all the dishes off the table. Makino cringed.

"Looks like you enjoy cleaning up." The man said sarcastically. "You'll enjoy this even more." Shanks leaned up against the stool as the bandit sheathed his sword.

"No point wasting time here if you don't have any sake. Let's go. Later, cowards." He mumbled as he stalked out of the bar.

Luffy was trembling with anger and Lucy put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Makino ran over to Shanks and started to clean him up.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere, Captain?"

"I'm fine, no problem." He said. Then he broke into a grin.

The whole crew started laughing.

"They really got you, that's funny!" Yasopp laughed.

"How shameful!" Roo agreed. Shanks took off his straw hat and joined the laughter. But Lucy couldn't stop her brother's outburst.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING?" Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"That was so uncool! Why didn't you fight them? No matter how many there are or how strong they seem- you're not men—_or_ pirates—if you laugh after something like that!"

"Luffy…" Lucy whispered, tugging at her brother's hand.

"I can understand how you feel," Shanks said, surprising the girl. "But he only spilled some booze on me. That's nothing to get mad over."

"Whatever!" Luffy muttered, turning to the fruit that was lying in a chest on the table. He started was about to start eating when…

"Hey, hey! I want some! Let's eat it at the same time!" Lucy cried. Luffy looked at her and shrugged. They split it in half.

"Three, Two…One!" At the same time, both the kids bit into it and swallowed it at the same time. And, being twins, they had the same metabolism. After she had taken a bite, Lucy made a face.

"This tastes terrible!"

"Eating out of frustration?" Shanks asked.

"Shut up!" Luffy said before swallowing another bite. Suddenly, Shanks face looked serious.

"Wait, what are you eating!?" The two looked up, guilty.

"That box! Did you eat what was in that box!?"

"Umm…" Lucy said nervously, glancing at her brother.

"Y-Yeah…" Luffy stuttered. Shanks suddenly grabbed the two children and started to shake the two of them upside-down.

"Spit it out! Right now! Every last bite!"

"W-What are you doing, Shanks?!" Luffy cried.

"Y-Yeah! Let us go!" Lucy complained.

"Which one of you ate it?!"

Suddenly, both the twins, at the same time, stretched down and faceplanted.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. They bounced back up, faces red.

"What…was that?" Luffy asked, surprised.

""Why did we…" Lucy stuttered.

"What you ate was the Gum-Gum Fruit! The Gum-Gum Fruit is known as a Devil Fruit! Eating it turns your body to rubber, and makes you lose your ability to swim for the rest of your life!" He looked to the side. "But for two people to have the same devil fruit is unheard of…"

"Eh!? No way!" They both cried.

"YOU DUMBASSES!"

_And that *__**gasp**__* was chapter 1! I went __**way**__ to far into detail, but I was trying to develop Lucy's character. So she's kinda like Luffy, but a bit more mature. But only a bit._

_This is one of the many stories I'll be starting, but this is one of those stories that goes on __**forever**__. So I'll update depending on how any people like it, but I can't guarantee it will be updated every week._

_-MetaWolf56_


	2. Red-Haired Shanks

Luffy and Lucy growled as the bandit threw them on the ground. Both looked up, glaring.

"People were drinkin' and havin' a good time. What's the idea?"

"Dammit! Apologize!" Lucy hissed.

"How dare you make fun of Shank's crew!" shouted Luffy. The bandit put his foot on Luffy's face and put his sword up to Lucy's.

"Did I say something to offend you two?"

"Yeah!" Luffy cried. Lucy nodded.

"Now apologize!" She added. They thought to how this all started.

The bandits had been sitting in the bar, drinking sake, when…

"You see the looks on those pirates' faces?!"

"He got covered in booze and didn't say a word!"

"Talk about pathetic!"

"Pirates are just a bunch of wimps." The leader had said. "Nothin' but talk."

"STOP IT!" Luffy shouted.

"Huh?" Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Are you deaf! He said stop making fun of Shank's crew! There braver than any of you!"

"Stop Luffy, Lucy!" Makino cried.

"Stop making fun of Shank's!"

"STUPID BANDITS!" They cried in unison.

And now they were here, the bandit aiming swords at both there throats.

"You kids oughta watch your mouth." He threatened. "No man has ever made me mad and lived to tell the tale."

"Wait!" A voice cried. They turned to see an old man with a cane, Makino close behind. "Just let the kids go! Please!"

"Mayor…" Lucy muttered.

"I don't know what these kids did, but I'm certainly not going to fight over it!" He got on his knees. "I'll even pay you! Just let them go!"

"Mayor!" Luffy cried out.

"Leave it to senior citizens to know how the world works." The lead bandit muttered.

"But no, its two late for these two." He raised his swords above there heads.

"You're the bad guys!" Lucy growled.

"Mountain apes!" Luffy retorted.

"You'll regret this in the next life."

"I was _wondering _why the bar was empty." A voice echoed.

"Shanks!" Lucy cried.

"You pirates still here? Have you been scrubbing the village clean?" Shanks ignored the comment.

"Oi! Luffy! Didn't you say your fists were stronger than pistols?"

"Shut up!"

"And Lucy! How'd you get wrapped up in this? I thought you were supposed to be the _smart_ one!"

"Well…" She mumbled, looking away.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! He'll blow your head off!" The lead bandit cried, gesturing to the bandit holding a pistol to the captain's head. Shanks grinned.

"Put your life on the line." He muttered.

"Huh?" The bandit said.

" Now that you've drawn your pistol, put your life on the line."

"What the hell're you talkin about?!"

"I'm saying those aren't for threatening people." There was a click as Lucky Roo shot the bandit straight through the head.

"Grr, these bastards fight dirty!" One of the bandits cried.

"Dirty?" Yassop asked.

"Cut the crap." Ben growled. "What, do you think you're dealing with saints or something?"

"You're looking at pirates!" Shanks said finally.

"Shut up! You've got nothing to do with this!" A bandit cried.

"Listen, bandits." He said. "Whether I'm splatter with alcohol or food or even spat on, most of the time I'll just laugh it off and forget about it."

"But!" He said, giving a look that could kill. "No matter what the reason, anyone who hurts my friends has to pay!"

"Shanks…" The twins said. Lucy wiped some tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Ha! Lousy pirates! Kill'em all, men!" The bandits charged.

"I'll handle them." Ben said, grabbing his gun. "Should be easy enough."

With the hilt of his gun, Beckman beat down all the bandits that ran after him, swords and all. The leader cringed.

"Don't get cocky, bandit. If you wanna fight, bring a warship."

"So…" Luffy started.

"Strong." They said in unison.

"H-Hold on! The kid attacked us!" He said, sweating.

"You _are_ a wanted man."

"Damn it!" The bandit cried. He threw down a smokescreen, blocking everything from sight. Lucy felt a hand grab her shirt. She gasped.

"Shanks! The wate-" she felt another hand go over her mouth as she was dragged away.

"Good! I made a clean get away. No one would expect to see a mountain bandit flee to the sea!"

"I hope you die!" Luffy cried.

"Ape!" Lucy followed.

"He, the only ones dying today are you two. So long!" And with that, he threw the two in the water. They landed, and there energy drained form there bodies. They were struggling just to stay afloat. The bandit started laughing.

Then suddenly, a huge pair of red eyes appeared behind him. He turned around, sweating like a maniac.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He cried as the sea king swallowed him whole. He aimed his eyes towards the two kids struggling to be above water.

"Help!" They cried. The monster dove and started swimming towards them. The two kids screamed as they saw his jaws open. They closed there eyes, expecting the worst.

They felt a strong arm wrap around them and heard a splash. They opened there eyes in the direction of the sea monster, but saw something else. Tears started running down their faces. Shanks gave the monster a glare, and, surprisingly, it swam away.

"I'm in your dept, you two." He said.

"Makino told me everything. You fought for us." He looked down at the two.

"Hey, don't cry! I thought you were all grown up!"

"But…Shanks…" Lucy sobbed.

"Your arm!" Luffy cried. Sure enough, his entire left arm was gone, bitten off by the very sea monster he had saved them from.

"It's only an arm. I've got another one." He smiled. "I'm just glad your safe."

* * *

As Shank's crew was packing up at the harbor, the two children sat with the pirate captain that had saved their lives.

"You're leaving, then?" Luffy said.

"Yeah. It was a long stay, but now we're parting ways. Bet you'll miss me, huh?"

"Yeah, but… I'm not gonna ask you to take me anymore!" Lucy said, smiling.

"I'm gonna be my own pirate!" Luffy nodded.

"Me too!"

Shanks turned around and stuck his tongue out.

"I wouldn't take you guys anyway! You'll never be pirates!"

"I will too!" Luffy yelled.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be even better than you!" Lucy yelled.

"And find the greatest treasure in the world!" Luffy continued. They both looked up.

"And I'm gonna be King/Queen of the Pirates and show you all!" They both yelled. Shanks looked up and smiled.

"Oooh, your both gonna surpass us, huh? Well, it looks like I'm short a hat." He said smiling. He looked up.

"Makino!" She looked up in surprise. He threw the hat to her. "Make a replica of that hat and don't tell them which is which!" She looked at him in surprise, then smiled.

"Yes, Captain!" They looked at him in surprise. He smiled.

"That hat is very dear to me. Take good care of it." The twins looked up at him, then started crying.

"Come bring it back to me! Once you've become great pirates!"

* * *

_Whew. Chapter two, done. Huff. Wow, I'm gonna have to write out aaaaaaaall of Gray terminal, so don't expect it to be quite as specific._

_-MetaWolf56_


End file.
